


Me Before You

by ChrisGT90



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Markus, Caregiver Simon, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisGT90/pseuds/ChrisGT90
Summary: When a small town caregiver takes care of a blinded veteran he discovers a world he never thought of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co- written with my friend Echo

Simon lightly rapped his knuckles against the large doors of the house, nervously bouncing his leg as he waited for the resident to answer. He was a bit anxious to meet his new hire, not quite familiar with this type of client.

Markus Manfred. Ex-Military, and legally blind. Simon had been a caregiver for a few years now, but his experience fell more along the lines of the elderly and terminally ill patients. Of course he had the proper training to care after someone like Markus, but training and experience didn’t necessarily fall under the same umbrella. When his old friend North approached him about Markus, his initial reaction was reluctance. After all, he wasn’t one that often stepped out of his own comfort zone, preferring to do what he was familiar with versus new experiences. Markus was a 26 year old veteran. He was honorably discharged from service after a kidnapping gone wrong caused him to lose 92% of his eyesight, making him technically blind unless the item was very close to his face. He hated the fact he was forced to stay at home, unable of living normal life as a young man. 

However he did owe North a favor, and she promised that Markus wouldn’t give him too much trouble despite the factual evidence his records listed. Markus, on the other side, was bitter to say the least about the situation he was currently in. He was informed by his friend North that a caretaker would take her place in the household as she traveled to some foreign land for work related business. ''I can take care of myself'' he had argued time and time again to his friend, who still insisted on the extra help in her absence.

He heard the door bell ring and he grabbed his guidance cane and made his way to the door. He opened the door and asked who was there. The door opened, and on the other side stood who Simon assumed to be Markus. Simon smiled, and gave a shy wave before realizing the man probably couldn’t see the action and dropping his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Simon?” Simon didn’t mean for the introduction to sound like a question, but it did, “The caregiver North hired for you.” He coughed shyly, awaiting for some type of reaction from the other man. When Markus heard the name being mentioned he sighed. ''Well guess North really insists on you being here.'' He mentioned. ''Welcome.'' He said and made a pathway for Simon to enter the house. 

“She was pretty insistent for the both of us. Thank you.” Simon said with a grin, stepping past Markus into the adequately sized mansion. 

I’m not gonna beg Simon, but he needs your help. I think you’d be good for him. 

That wasn’t one of the more pleasant conversations he’d had with his old friend. She’d invited him out for drinks with the excuse that they needed to catch up, where she had mentioned her new business offer out of country and the friend she’d be leaving behind for it. He really felt for her personal dilemma, and offered to ask around his fellow caregivers to see if anyone had the expertise to help. That’s when she’d latched onto the idea of Simon looking after Markus himself, and of course when North gets an idea she doesn’t let it go till she gets her way. 

Not that he was complaining, really. Markus seemed frustrated that he was there, but at least he was polite and wasn’t fighting the situation. If he had slammed the door in Simon’s face after his introduction, it wouldn’t of been the first time. 

“So,” he began, pulling off his jacket and placing it on the stand next to the door, “Is there anything I should know before I begin my work here? Triggers, personal boundaries? Specific tasks you can’t do without help or ones you’d rather be responsible for yourself? 

Markus knew that the caregiver would not leave even if he was being rude or vile to the human in charge of his care. So he decided to at least give him a chance. For North's sake and for his own sake.

''I would like to touch your face. To have some idea of how you look like.'' Markus mentioned in reply to the others list of questions as he reached out for him. ''I have no triggers. I don't like to be touched unless necessary. My vision is very limited so I need assistance with the usual tasks a caregiver might be used for.'' 

Markus didn't like this. He didn't like having to admit he needs assistance in tasks like bathing, going to the bathroom and getting around the house. But he needed to know what he needed to do to make this relationship work.

“Alright, sounds good to me.” Simon took a few steps closer towards Markus’ outstretched hands, till the other man’s fingers were nearly brushing against his skin. He didn’t want to initiate physical contact, since Markus had only just said he didn’t like to be touched. “I’m right in front of you.” 

He felt awkward letting someone just grab a hold of his face, but he understood why the veteran would want to do so. Although he was a bit… shy to the idea. Markus wasn’t an unattractive man, by any means. In fact he was absolutely captivating. Even the idea of him running his fingers against the soft skin of his face made his cheeks feel warm. He hoped Markus wouldn’t be able to tell he was blushing. 

Simon attempted to distract himself by talking. “I-If you don’t mind, I might go ahead and do some basic chores around the house today. Laundry, dishes, things like that. It’ll help me familiarize myself with my surroundings, so as to make things as easy and accessible to you as possible.” 

Markus, when given the command, started to touch the others face. His fingers brushed over his skin, taking in every bump and curve of his features. Letting Markus have free range over his face was just as strange as Simon expected it to be. He couldn’t really do anything but stand there and let it happen, and he felt unnaturally exposed like this. It didn’t last long however, as the other man’s hands retreated almost as quickly as they had approached. 

"You are soft." Markus mentioned as he finished and dropped his hands. His skin was indeed soft and warm and he was amazed how well taken care off he was. No facial hair, his hair neatly combed... yes this was someone who took care of himself. Soft?” Simon said, a warm smile plastered to his face, “Well, thanks. I’ve never been described as that before.” he laughed.

Markus heard that he was planning on doing some chores. "Please bring me to my bedroom first. It is time for my nap" he mentioned the task of resting his eyes due to having them working and trying see being exhausting for Markus 

At Markus’ request to lead him to his bedroom, Simon held out his elbow. He’d never actually lead the blind before, but knew the proper etiquette from his training. Let the person know where your arm is, then they can grab on and you can lead the way.  
“Of course, my arm’s right here if you need it. I don’t know where your bedroom is though, would you be able to direct me?” 

"Bedroom is up the stairs and second door on your left." Markus mentioned as he linked himself with Simon and slowly made their way upstairs. It was nice to have the guidance he was not going to lie. His journey to the bedroom involved him walking into things plenty a times when he was on his own.  
With Markus’ directions, Simon easily found the way to the bedroom and led the other man there with no trouble. He was curious as to why there was a wheelchair lift at the stairs, it being something he was familiar with due to his previous patients but knowing Markus had no need for one. The caregiver didn’t question it however, feeling no need to pry into the finer details of the house. 

Once in the bedroom Markus was made to sit down and he swallowed his pride. "I need assistance in getting into my comfortable clothing. I have sweatpants and shirts in the closet.'' At the veteran’s behest, Simon searched the closet until he found proper sweatpants and a shirt for him to wear. The caregiver felt like the cabinets could of been just a bit more organized, and made a mental note to work on that in the future. Organization was something Markus wished he had more of but being blind and not seeing very well it was hard to make sure everything was prim and proper. Life was definitely different when Carl was alive and he could still see. 

“I have your pajamas here. Do you need help removing your clothes as well?” he asked, placing the spare clothing next to Markus. Simon thought of how he might of felt shy or uncomfortable asking that question a few years back when he was just starting his work as a caregiver. Now it just felt professional. He was only doing his job, after all. 

"I am fine with doing that." He mentioned, his hands already removing his dress shirt and taking it off. Markus knew the other would be shocked at the sight of his body. It was littered with scars and wounds that never healed properly and left a weird mark on his torso. The biggest wound was a thick scar that he crossing over his lower abdomen. After taking off his shirt he slid off his pants and waited for Simon to offer the clothing.

At the sight of Markus’ scarred body, Simon had to stifle a gasp. He knew he had been a fighter, but the twisted, gaping scars weren’t anything Simon had ever seen before. He’d been exposed to healed wounds on his other patients, but never had they been so mangled or so many. Simon briefly recalled a young child with a clean, precise surgical scar along his chest, and couldn’t help but compare it to the broken uneven skin that littered the other man’s torso. Both scars had history, but Markus’ had a story. Markus had assumed the other was staring. They always do when they see him shirtless. North had informed him of that many times. But he was proud of his scars. Every scar had his story and its reason for being there. Saving a life. Saving a fellow soldier. Fighting his way to his own freedom. He was already warned by Carl that serving would leave its marks. And Markus wore them proudly. 

Before he could mention feeling the others eyes on him Markus was being dressed. He was amazed by how quickly and swiftly the change of clothing went with this caregiver. Others always struggled due to his body and how heavy he actually was for many.  
Simon grabbed the shirt and helped Markus lead his limbs into the sleeves, then pulling it over his head. He did the same for the sweatpants, and soon enough the other man was fully clothed once again. 

“Alright, looks like you’re all set.” Simon said, stepping away from Markus and towards the door, “Before I leave you be, I do have a question. North is paying me in salary, which means I’ll be available for you twenty-four seven. Would it be better for me to stay here for convenience, or would you rather I just come by early every morning until you need me to go?” Markus thought about what he was going to reply and said: ''I would like you around. I have a guest room you could live in until time comes for you to leave.'' 

Simon gave a lopsided grin, relieved he’d be allowed to stay. Simon didn’t live close, and although he would have made the hour long drive every day he was still glad he wouldn’t have to. 

“Alright. I’ve already packed my bags before I came, so I won’t have to leave for the night.” he bit his lip nervously, thinking on what else he had to say, “I’m gonna let you rest now. If you ever need anything, just call out for me, okay? I’m here for you, you don’t have to be shy and I’m not gonna judge you for anything.” 

Although Simon had never worked with someone with Markus’ particular handicap before, he still knew his type. Prideful. Reluctant to ask for help. He could tell the other man was frustrated with his situation, and wanted to make sure he knew that Simon didn’t mind helping.


	2. Chapter 2

Markus eyes shot open after a few hours of resting his eyes, his body incapable of actually falling asleep. He needed to go to the bathroom but wanted no help in getting there. 

He carefully got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. It then happened. Markus fell due to a miscalculation. He hit the floor rather hard and he cussed as he just layed there, accepting defeat. 

While the incident happened upstairs Simon was in the middle of washing the abundant amount of dirty dishes in the sink. He nearly dropped a dish at the sudden hard thud that came from the room above him, and concern immediately laced itself in the blonde's mind. The worst scenarios crossed his mind as he bolted to the other room. 

The sight of Markus lying there on the ground in defeat might of been comical if the person to find him was anyone other than Simon. He gasped, quickly kneeling down next to the veteran to help him sit up. A little voice in the back of his head reminded Simon that Markus didn’t like to be touched, but his worry overruled it and told him to help the man off the floor as quickly as he can . ''Markus? Oh geez, are you okay? Do you feel pain anywhere?'' Simon asked frantically, placing a hand on the other man's back to support him and helping getting the man on his feet. ''I am fine. I am fine. ust my ego got a bit bruised. '' Markus replied as he was helped into a sitting position. ''All I wanted was just to take a piss without having to call you''

Simon took a deep breath of relief when he heard Markus was okay. “Oh, okay. I’m glad you’re fine.” Simon said.“Sorry for... freaking out there. You’re a lot sturdier than most of my previous patients. A fall like that could of put them in the hospital at best and killed them at worst.” He felt sorry for Markus when he heard his explanation for not wanting any help. He looked around the room and noticed how clothing and other items had been thrown haphazardly on the ground. It wasn’t Markus’ fault that the place was a mess, and there wasn’t any confirmation that that was the reason he had tripped in the first place, but Simon had a feeling he knew why the man had such a hard time navigating his home on his own. He’d have to clean up Markus’ room as soon as he could. “I understand why you wouldn’t want my assistance for something as mundane as using the restroom, but that’s why I’m here. I’m no North, but I bet I’ve helped more people piss than she ever has.”

Markus got on his feet with Simon's help and felt for a wall having left his cane in the bedroom to guide him to the toilet, still refusing Simon's help. "I might be blind. But I will keep my dignity. No matter how many times I fall." He said. "I am not broken. I am still a functioning human being." He said in an attempt to convince himself. Simon understood why Markus wouldn't want help, he really did, but he also couldn't allow the man to risk hurting himself. He stood to the side, letting Markus lead himself but still staying close in case he needed help. ''I know you're not broken, Markus.'' he said, turning his back to the other man some privacy. ''North didn't hire me to fix you. She wants me to support you.''

Markus stayed silent as he did what he intended to do in the first place. He knew Simon was there to support but he couldn't accept the fact he was so helpless that he needed help to begin with. "Sorry" he said eventually after flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Simon said. He stepped out of the bathroom to grab Markus’ white cane. When he came back, he waited for the veteran to finish washing his hands before inserting the pole into his palm. “If you used this more often, you might feel a bit more independent? I know you have a lot of pride and don’t want to ask for help, but you need to have some way of minding your own surroundings in order to do that.” Once Simon organized things, he hoped Markus would eventually not need the white cane to navigate his own home anymore. Until then, he’d have to either use it, ask for help, or fumble around aimlessly. Markus took a moment to feel the cane in his hand. '' Thank you for the cane.'' He took a moment to feel the object before using it to get to the bedroom again, moving the cane from left to right to not hit himself with anything. Markus has been avoiding his cane yes. It was a tool to help him yes. But it was also a tool that showed to the outside world that he was blind. That he was helpless “You’re welcome.” Simon said with a thin smile. He was glad the other man accepted the cane but had a feeling he wasn’t too pleased by it. “I’m gonna go ahead and start cleaning up in here. Do you need anything beforehand?” The blonde left out that the reason he wanted to begin cleaning was to prevent something like Markus falling over from happening again. "No. I am fine. I will just head downstairs." He mentioned, keeping out the fact that he wanted to attempt his piano playing again "If you have any questions I will be in the livingroom." And with that he left to go downstairs, using his cane to make his way through the house  
Simon was going to offer his assistance to bring Markus downstairs, but the other man left before he had a chance. He sighed, only a little frustrated at Markus’ stubbornness. He’d dealt with patients that had a hard time accepting help before, but it never got any easier. Simon always had to balance his respect for the individual with his need to help them, while learning their limits and gently inserting his presence before they took things too far. It was exhausting, but he knew he had no right to complain. Simon knew that it was much worse for them than him. He couldn’t even imagine what Markus was going through. Simon began by cleaning the bedroom, starting with the laundry that had been haphazardly placed on the floor where Markus could easily trip and fall over it. He placed it in a laundry bin that was in the corner of the room to take out later. He then made the bed, tucking the excess blanket under the mattress so it didn’t hang onto the floor, then emptied the overflowing trashcan. He then decided to go ahead and take the trash out of all the rooms, pulling the bags out of each one before heading downstairs to go throw it outside.  
Markus on the other side went to sit behind his grand piano, which was placed in the living room. He used his cane to find the stool and then guided himself with his hands to sit down. He sighed softly and felt his frustrations peek. He was angry. He was angry at this entire situation. North forcing him to have a caregiver. Simon being awfully nice and sweet. He was not used having people care about him let alone two. He placed his hands on the keys and he decided to play a gentle medley of notes. The music was in contrast to what he was feeling.

When Simon came back into the house, he heard the easy sound of the piano playing from farther inside. The music was soft and gentle, and curiosity was peaked in the caregiver’s mind. Was that Markus playing? He followed the pleasant melody into the living room, where he found the other man sitting at the instrument. The blonde stood at the entrance, leaning against the wall and watching the other man play with a small smile on his face. He didn’t know the other man played instruments. He was really good. Markus didn't hear any indicators that someone moved into the room and was watching him. Markus moved his fingers over the keys, playing a classical musical piece with a small smile on his lips. It was the first song he learned to play on the piano and it was taught by Carl. Sometimes when he needed to relax this was his go to move  
“You play beautifully,” Simon said. He had crossed the room to stand next to Markus, curious to see the other man play closely. He’d seen the piano in the house earlier when he’d been exploring but didn’t give much thought on whether it was actually used or not. “When did you learn?” the caregiver asked, genuinely interested. He wanted to know more about Markus' past.  
Markus stopped playing when he heard the other speak. He was always unnecessarily nervous when it came to playing for others. "I started to learn how to play a month after I got adopted. My father found it important that I became a cultured man" he mentioned and realized he didn't move his hands from the keys. After a few moments of silence he added. "This was the first song he taught me."  
“Your father sounds like a good man.” Simon responded. He hadn’t known that Markus was adopted, not that it was really important. He wondered what kind of man the veteran’s father was like, and wondered where he was now. “He at least had good taste in music.” Simon shuffled his feet, unsure of what else to say on the topic, when he suddenly remembered an idea he’d thought of earlier when Markus had been napping. Now was as good a time as any to bring it up. Especially since the other man seemed to be in a better mood than he was before. “Markus, I have an… idea of sorts, but I’m not sure how you’d react to it.” he began, “Care to hear it?”  
The memories of Carl made Markus a bit sad. He still had trouble accepting that he wasn't here anymore. That death had taken him away from him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Simon ask a question: "Sure.. ask away." Markus said, a bit anxious as to what the other had planned  
“How would you like to go on daily walks around the neighborhood?” Simon asked. He knew Markus didn’t get out of the house all that often; North had told him that much. He thought of different ways to get the home bound veteran outside, and decided the best way to start would be a leisurely stroll nearby. “I could lead you of course, and we don’t have to go far. I know there’s a park nearby, maybe we could visit there? I think a breath of fresh air would do you some good.”  
Markus dreaded going outside and he stumbled over his words as he tried to get out of the possibility of having to go out. "I don't know. The weather is awfully hot. And the park is not all that great I promise" he looked down, as if to hide the fact that he was lying.

Simon's lip twitched at the others attempt to form some type of excuse. He thought it was cute, sort of like when a child is trying to talk their way out of eating their vegetables. ''Well I won't force you, although I think you'd grow to like the outdoors once you get acclimated.'' he turned away and began to head towards the rooms exit. ''Oh I've been to the park by the way. I think it's lovely.''

Markus decided to open up to his caregiver. ''I... I am scared. For the judgement of others. I don't want to be seen as the blind son of Carl Manfred. As a weakling.'' He kept his head low. ''And you know judgement will happen. ''It is human nature afterall.''  
Simon’s smile faltered, then failed. He wanted to step forward, to reach out and place a comforting hand on Markus’ back, but refrained. He didn’t want to overstep the veteran’s boundaries, reminding himself that the other man didn’t like to be touched. “You’re anything but weak, Markus.” Simon said, "Everyone judges others, it’s the nature of people, but that doesn’t mean they care and it doesn’t have to matter.” It was easy to see why Markus didn’t want to ever leave the house now. Fear was a powerful motivator, especially the fear of confrontation and judgement. "Besides, you might be the blind son of Carl Manfred, but you’re also a hero who fought and sacrificed to serve your country and if anyone has anything to say about that then, frankly, they can suck it." Markus listened to the words of the other and just sat there contemplating them. After a small contemplation he just whispered: ''I don't think I am ready to be honest'' He then heard the intended cussing of Simon and he laughed softly. ''Cussing does not suit you at all Simon.''  
“It’s okay,” Simon said with a shrug in reply to the others statement of not being ready., “Like I said, I’m not gonna force you. Don’t feel like you have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” At Markus’ laughter Simon felt his cheeks heat up, and he brought a hand up to rub his neck. He was secretly grateful the other man wasn’t able to see him blush. “Sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”  
Markus relaxed a bit after the laughter and said softly; "I guess a small walk never hurt anyone." He owed it to Simon to at least try. It was the first human being that didn't see him as just his handicap. He took his cane that he had placed against the piano and said: "I should get dressed and ready then?"


End file.
